hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor
|name = Razor |kana = レイザー |rōmaji = Reizā |japanese voice = Tōru Furusawa (G.I. Final OVA) Takaya Kuroda (2011) |english voice = George C. Cole (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 145 |anime debut = Episode 79 (1999) Episode 65 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Purple |status = Alive |affiliation = Greed Island G.I. Convicts |occupation = G.I. Game Master |previous occupation = Criminal |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = 14 Devils Aura Ball |image gallery = yes}} Razor (レイザー, Reizā) is one of the Game Masters of Greed Island. He is in charge of the game's emissive systems, and as such ensures the smooth functioning of most spells.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 He also serves as the final boss of the quest to acquire "Plot of Beach".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Appearance Razor is a tall, extremely well-built man with broad shoulders and large muscles spanning his entire body. When he was first encountered, he is seen to be wearing a clean, white T-shirt and red shorts, as well as a pair of green and yellow shoes. His hair is purple in color and is spiked up in a jagged fashion. His 14 devils vary in size and shape, but a consistent factor seems to be their color palette, which involves a plain, white body, and a blue head, which seems to be shaped in either a jester fashion or a dome shape which has yellow balls protruding from it. The exception is No. 0, which is completely blue with white hands and feet. All of the devils have their corresponding numbers imprinted on their chest which is in black (the exception being the ref yet again who has a white number). Personality Razor is generally laid back and friendly, showing little to no animosity toward other people, even those who have come to challenge him. However, when confronting someone or battling he is ruthless and competitive, but very reasonable. He does not take disobedience lightly and readily punishes those who break the rules. He does not openly look down upon people with weaker abilities than his and takes no notice of disparities in age or experience when fighting. Razor treats Gon as an adult, not a child, and holds a lot of respect for him; he both admires and envies Gon for the trust that Ging places in him. Background When Razor was young, he was physically and verbally abused by his father. He was rarely called by his first name and was instead referred to as "slowpoke", "good for nothing", "loser", and "idiot", among other insults. He grew into a criminal who committed multiple murders and was eventually apprehended by Ging. He was sentenced to death, but Ging hired him and brought him to Greed Island, enlisting his help to create the game. Razor thought Ging was insane, getting excited like a kid over the game and asking him not to hold back when his son will come to the island. Ging then put a hand on his shoulder and called him by his name respectfully, causing Razor to feel as though that had been the first time and his respect and affection for his captor to grow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 He has been on the island for at least 13 years.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 Plot Greed Island arc When the Phantom Troupe attempts to enter Greed Island without using a console, Razor is notified by Eta and sent to deal with them. He introduces himself to the group and shows the Game Master-only spell card "Eliminate". With Phinks' reluctant approval, he teleports all the Spiders to random places within the Azian Continent. After remarking their power, Razor blows up their boat by spiking an aura ball into it. When Kazsule's Alliance searches for "Plot of Beach", they discover that Razor is, within the game's fiction, the leader of a group of 14 pirates who took over Soufrabi, and that they must be chased out of the town to acquire the card. Bopobo and two other pirates take the members of the alliance to the lighthouse where Razor and the other pirates reside. As per the quest's rules, he declares he will leave the town if the alliance wins at least 8 out of 15 sport-related challenges, whereas the challengers would need to leave the premises should they be defeated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 He serves as the referee in the boxing competition, which is won by his side. He quickly realizes that Gon, Killua, and Biscuit intentionally threw their matches to discover as many sports as possible without revealing their own abilities, and thinks they will be back with stronger players on their side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Roughly one week later, the three kids return with Goreinu, Hisoka, and Tsezguerra's team as allies, together with a bunch of players serving as filler. After Barry, Kess, and Rodriot score three wins, he signals to the pirates they can lose on purpose as he will take the challengers on himself. Bopobo, however, rebels and incites a riot. When he disregards Razor's order, the Game Master executes him on the spot and declares he will compete next.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Razor then summons his 14 Devils with his Nen to form his eight-person team and challenge the players to a dodgeball match. His claim that a regular throw imbued with aura would be as destructive as the attack he smashed Bopobo's head with frightens the filler players, prompting Gon to ask to compete with only six players. Razor, however, declares it inadmissible. Gon then irately demands to know why Razor killed his comrade, to which he replies by listing Bopobo's crimes. Tsezguerra reveals that Greed Island takes place in the real world and does not take place in a virtual reality. Razor cuts the explanation short by stating they are isolated either way. Gon then enquires about Ging, causing the Game Master to recognize him as his benefactor's son. Unleashing his Ren, he declares Ging told him not to hold back if Gon ever challenged him. His display of power scares off the filler players, so Goreinu summons his two Nen beasts to complete the team. After the rules are explained, the match begins, with Razor allowing his opponents to have the first shot.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 He lets Goreinu eliminate two of his Devils, then stops his throw with one hand and retaliates. Goreinu avoids the ball by switching places with his White Goreinu, which is destroyed due to the mental damage suffered by its user. The ball bounces back to Razor, who initiates a series of lightning-quick passages with his eliminated teammates. One of them hits and severely injures Tsezguerra, who has to move out of the court to receive first aid. Razor is intrigued when Hisoka takes out one Devil and retrieves the ball with Bungee Gum.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 He counters his next throw by merging Devils No. 6 and No. 7 into Devil No. 13, which catches the ball and forces Hisoka to rescind his ability. Gon and Killua activate Ken in preparation for his attack, and Razor declares Gon as his target. The boy manages to deflect the throw with Ko, but is blasted out of bounds and eliminated. When the game resumes, Goreinu aims a throw at his Black Goreinu, which he has trade places with Razor, hitting him in the face,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 but the combined efforts of his two Demons nullify the strategy, catching the ball before it touches the ground and "passing" it to Goreinu with enough force to knock him out. Now in possession of the ball, he throws it at Killua, who dodges right, but makes it curve at the last moment. Biscuit jumps out of the way, although her dress is incinerated, and Hisoka manages to dodge, but one of Razor's retrievers swiftly catches the ball and throws it back at him. At the cost of breaking two fingers, Hisoka manages to catch it. Biscuit is eliminated and Gon uses up his team's freebie to return to the court. He has Killua hold the ball for him while he charges up his attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 Gon then punches it with Rock, knocking No. 13 out of bounds. While he prepares the ability again, Biscuit comments Razor chose the wrong sport, as Gon has all the time to build up his energy, but Razor dismisses her. When Gon throws a second time, Razor cancels the ball's momentum with a bump, but Hisoka snatches it with Bungee Gum, forcing the Game Master to expend his freebie.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165 Biscuit takes out No. 2 so only Razor remains on his side of the court. When the match resumes after the time-out requested by Tsezguerra, Razor dispels his Nen Beasts to retrieve the dispersed aura. He then throws the ball into the air and prepares to spike it,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 but Gon, Killua and Hisoka's formation allow them to catch it. Impressed, Razor analyzes their strategy, praising Killua's proficiency at Ryu. To end the match quickly, he decides to pick them off one by one right after Gon's next attack, before they can regroup. When Gon musters even more aura than before, Razor is left speechless, and he silently reflects that he is indeed Ging's son.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167 He acknowledges he will not be able to catch the ball and instead bounces it back at Gon with a bump, confident that the boy will try to block it; however, Gon passes out from exhaustion and the ball sails past him. Hisoka returns it with Bungee Gum, and Razor attempts to repeat his bump, but the sticky aura glues the ball to his wrists, forcing him out of bounds. The referee declares the victory of Gon's team.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 After the match, Razor approaches Gon to answer his questions about Ging. He reveals Gon's father is not on the island and talks about his past as a criminal and his meeting with Ging. Declaring he did his best, he congratulates Gon on his victory and wishes him to find his father. Equipment "Eliminate": As a Game Master, Razor is in possession of a special card that allows him to banish players who enter Greed Island illegally to a random location in the Azian Continent. Abilities & Powers Razor is a very powerful individual. His presence alone intimidates the other convicts, all of whom are Nen users, into sticking to their roles. Goreinu noted he is stronger than any of them as well as anyone in Kazsule's Alliance. Phinks took note of his strength on their first encounter, and agreed to leave the island peacefully once presented with the Eliminate card. He is a skilled sportsman, his specialty being dodgeball. A match against him is potentially lethal to most contenders, and the only member of Gon's group who came out of the match unscathed was Biscuit, in spite of the group having won the game. Preternatural Perception: Razor was able to sense that Gon, Killua, and Biscuit were sensibly more capable than the other members of Kazsule's group, as well as the power of the six Spiders he expelled. When Gon's team returned for their second game, he was immediately able to tell apart the real contenders from the filler. Immense Strength: Razor was able to catch a ball covered in aura with only one hand and while in a state of Ten. He can throw a normal ball at such speed that even powerful fighters may have a hard time following its trajectory. Razor also believed himself to be capable of catching a ball thrown by Gon with an incomplete Rock, whereas the same technique pushed his strongest Devil off the court, and he also estimated he would succeed when Gon fired the ball with his full-power Jajanken move, albeit at the cost of being blown out of bounds. After recovering his aura, he was able to bounce the latter throwback at Gon with a bump. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Razor's throws travel at immense speed. When passing it around with his Devils, he needs incredible reflexes and eye-hand coordination to be able to redirect it. Keen Intellect: Razor figured out why Gon, Killua, and Biscuit underperformed in their first encounter, and could tell that the three had chosen five players as filler the second time around. Master Thrower: Razor has proven to be very accurate with both emitted and real balls. He was able to hit a ship some dozens of meters from the shore with a spike, and to cause a ball he threw to rebound towards him after hitting his target. He also displayed the ability to throw shoot balls that can turn ninety degrees sharply and after traveling the exact distance he calculated. Masterful Dodgeball Player: Razor excels at every aspect of this sport, be it throwing, passing, catching, and selecting who to take out, and at what rhythm. Masterful Volleyball Player: Razor incorporates volleyball techniques in dodgeball as well as in his fighting style. He uses jump-spikes to propel Nen-enhanced balls or spheres of aura at his target with appalling force, and bumps to cancel out the momentum of throws that may be too powerful to catch, even deflecting them in a direction of his choosing. Biscuit was amazed by his timing and technique. Nen . Since he became a Game Master and was put in charge of the game's emissive system, it can be inferred that he was already a powerful Nen user 13 years prior to meeting Gon. He is also skilled enough in Manipulation to incorporate it in one of his Nen abilities, with which he can control eight Nen beasts. He is also literate in the different types of control granted by this Nen type. Depending on how the Nen beasts are created, he might also be proficient in Conjuration, despite it being the type he is the least compatible with, or even Transmutation. Tsezguerra recognized Razor as a Game Master just from feeling his aura reserves, which are far greater than those of any other pirate. Throughout the match, Razor threw several balls that compared in power to those launched by Gon's imperfect Rock, on top of utilizing Ko at least three times, and still showed no signs of fatigue at all, which vouches for a tremendous amount of aura. His display of Ren frightened off the filler players gathered by Kess and Rodriot and gave Gon the shivers. He has a considerable aura output, which allows him to maintain eight Nen beasts while the combination of his physical strength and aura can impart the ball with enough force to kill skilled Nen users. When he was targeted by one of his throws, Goreinu instantly assumed that trying to catch it would result in his death, and the psychological damage was so consistent he was unable to summon his White Goreinu for the rest of the match. Razor is, in fact, a very proficient Shu user. One of his throws, which had been weakened by several passes, was nonetheless able to critically wound Tsezguerra, and Killua, upon catching it after it bounced off the floor, commented it felt as heavy as a bowling ball. Gon, an Enhancer, intercepted a head-on throw with Ko and suffered only minor injuries, but was still blasted away and sent crashing into a wall. Razor's spike, which combines his full output and physical strength, required the combined efforts of Gon, Hisoka, and Killua to be caught, and in particular extremely precise positioning, aura control, and specific Nen abilities. The sheer power of his throws with a limited aura output implies that he is also a powerful Enhancement user. He was able to effortlessly catch a Shu-enhanced ball thrown by Goreinu with only one hand while in a state of Ten. His Ko with a capped output allowed him to repel the ball hurled by Gon with Rock, which was said to be as powerful as one of Razor's throws, and Razor believed he would be able to catch it. After retrieving all the dispersed aura, he also estimated he would succeed in catching Gon's full-power Rock, albeit at the cost of being pushed out of bounds, and succeeded in redirecting it with a bump. He can transition from Ken to Ko, and his mastery of the latter technique means he must be also capable of performing Zetsu and Gyo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 Although he never needed Ryu in the dodgeball game, he recognized the complexity of Killua's feat when he acted as a cushion for his team. Battles & Competitions Quotes * (To the Phantom Troupe) "It's been years since we've had an uninvited guest. It makes me nervous." * (To the Phantom Troupe) "A cheat for a cheat... I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave." * (To the Phantom Troupe) "We'll welcome you back as long as you arrive the '''right' way. There's an item you can get by fighting me, so I'm sure we'll meet again if you play."'' * (About the Phantom Troupe) "Hmm. That was '''some' group."'' * (About Gon, Killua, and Biscuit) "They'll be back, all right. With more powerful allies next time..." * (About Gon's team, Hisoka, Goreinu, and Tsezguerra) "Those six seem good enough. This will be interesting." * (To the convicts, about Bopobo) "Breaking the taboo warrants severe punishment... or didn't I tell him? Did he think I wouldn't follow through? Fool!" * (To Gon) "You must be Gon. Your dad told me not to go easy on you when you got here." * (To Gon) "It's not '''all' dodging and catching. Not that this is helpful."'' * (About Gon) "Ging... you can be proud. This boy is indeed your son." * (To Gon) "I felt like I was called by name for the first time in my life." * (To Gon) "Just as Ging believed in you and asked me to do this... I believed in you too. I spared no effort." Trivia * Upon meeting the Spiders, Razor commented it had been years since trespassers had come to the island; However, according to Shalnark, he also expelled Chrollo, a deduction Hisoka did not refute.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Beside an inconsistency, this would mean that Chrollo either came to the island after the other Spiders, or that he never did in the first place, and Hisoka simply did not bother to correct Shalnark. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Razor's stats are: Intertextuality and References * Razor and his 14 Devils could be a reference to the place called Devil City in "Game Battler"—a game created by Amanuma in ''YuYu Hakusho''. Similarly, Game Battler requires a specific number of players before you can challenge the Game Master. * Razor's aura orb is similar to "Splinter Resshūken", a technique used by YuYu Hakusho character Shinobu Sensui. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Razor fr:Laser Category:Male characters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Emitters Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Greed Island Convicts